


Friendly Competition

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter and Ned have a friendly race that Ned knows he can't win.





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure fluff and cute PeterNed.

“Peter,” Ned whines, taking in labored breaths as he struggles to keep up with his boyfriend. “This is so fucking unfair it’s not even funny. You have an advantage and you know it.”

“C’mon, Leeds, I know you’re a better sport than that.” Peter laughs and scales another ten feet of rock, forcing Ned to follow. “Besides, it’s just a little friendly competition - which was your idea, must I remind you? It doesn’t matter.”

“Fuck you,” Ned wheezes, resting his forehead against the cold rock.

“Maybe later,” Peter teases. “We didn’t bring that port-a-ledge for nothing.”

“We are not fucking on a port-a-ledge, oh my God. That is so unsafe.”

“It’s also unsafe to free climb when you’re obviously exhausted. Just let me climb to the top and body-belay.”

“No way. That’s the coward’s way out.”

“We’ve been climbing for three hours, baby,” Peter pleads. “I get tired, too, you know. It’s not the coward’s way out. You’re still gonna climb to the top; you’ll just be hooked in. It’ll be safer, and you know it. You’re the one who took Risk Management last semester. This is poor risk management.”

“God, fine,” Ned concedes. Peter grins and scales the last hundred or so feet to the top of the cliff. He opens up the climbing pack he rented from their university’s outdoor pursuits program and pulls out the rope and harness he packed.

Peter loops the end of the rope around his waist and ties the other end to the carabiner he brought, which clips onto the harness. He lowers the end down to Ned and watches as he struggles to get it on. He’s concerned that his boyfriend will fall, but Ned knows what he’s doing. He’s the Outdoor major, after all. Peter may be Spider Man, but he’s a Chemistry major. He doesn’t have a fraction of the technical knowledge about this stuff that Ned has.

When Ned has finally made it to the top, he collapses beside Peter. Peter grabs his hand, lacing their swollen fingers together. Ned is panting.

“Are you alright?” Peter asks.

“Physically? Yes,” Ned grumbles. “My ego’s a little hurt.”

“Baby, we both know you weren’t actually competing with me. If you keep trying to race me, you’re just gonna hurt your own feelings. For the record, though, you’re gonna kick ass in Climbing Leadership next week. You’re faster than any of those other people.”

“Thank you,” Ned says, smiling genuinely as he leans over to kiss Peter. “I just hate feeling like I have to constantly prove myself just ‘cause I’m fat.”

“I know.” Peter sighs. “I hate it, too, trust me. I know how capable you are. But you don’t have to be the fastest to be the best, even though you definitely are. You can climb circles around everyone in that program, and you work your ass off. Not to mention that you’re fucking brilliant. I promise your professor is gonna be impressed as long as you actually follow safety protocol.”

“You know, I really feel like the Avengers have indoctrinated you.”

“Maybe so.” Peter laughs. “I love you, Ned.”

“I love you too, Spider Bitch.”


End file.
